Work in progress
by Trying 2 succeed
Summary: Timmy is left alone with Vicky, who has been juiced with Eastern magic. Vicky sees her life through unfiltered eyes, and come to a conclusion. Some adult situations, no explicit action, but certain things hinted at. I do not own any characters of FOP.


I wish to announce that I do not own any characters,have any rights real or implied or have anything to do with Fairly Oddparents series or franchise. This is just something I'm working on to develop writing skills. Aside from lemon references in this story (?), Meandering narrative (?), I really don't know which way to proceed. So this had better be seen as **MATURE** rating to be safe. Thank-you.

Vicky woke up. Rather she slithered into wakeful state that resembled consciences. Her hand moved up to her head, and she walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she examined her eyes, her tongue and her ears.

"I'm coming down with a cold, or flu, and if I do then the Turners won't let me baby sit the twerp, and I'll have no one to torture, to make them do all my chores, and no money." With that last thought, she retched and leaned over the toilet and emptied her insides, to the outside. "Remind me to have the twerp clean the bathroom" she groaned.

On the other side of the town Timmy Turner was running around in circles trying to get his parents attention, "look she's evil. She's mean, and she hates kids. But enough about Principle Waxalplax. Why do you have to go to a Cowboy Dude Ranch for a Principle Parent Teacher School Board and Hollywood Starlet Convention?" And if you do have an answer for that, why do you have to leave me with Vicky, for the whole week?"

Timmy's mom and dad answered" We have to go to the meeting to evaluate and grade the Principle, your teacher, and tell the school board what is wrong. The Hollywood starlets are there to make sure everyone shows up. As for leaving you with Vicky, we can either do that, send you to Flappy Bob's Rebuilt and re-fun Learnatorium, send you with Sonjay and his father to Military Fun boot camp, or to a new training school for up and coming pencil pushers. Which would you rather have?" Timmy's parents asked each finishing the other's sentences.

Timmy looked at the ground. "I'd rather spend the time with you guys."

Timmy's dad stepped forward. "Son we want to spend time with you also, but this dude ranch just opened up, and the new horses aren't used to children, and the mountain air is thin, and there is a bad flu bug going around. In addition, because the dude ranch is new, there is no telephone service, or cell phone towers. In case of an emergency, there is no way to call for help. I saw that in the Vicky Vacation warning for small children site on the computer this morning. It's far far away,..I mean far too dangerous for you. When it gets it Vicky approved safety mark, then maybe we can go as a family."

Timmy looked out the window and saw 2 tropical birds. One Pink, looking in and looking concerned. The other was green, looking around, and looking confused. Timmy took a deep breathe and asked,"What were my choices again?"

Back across town, Vicky was screaming at a drug store attendant. "I don't want a cure, I need something to make the fever, red eyes, drippy nose, and coughing to go away, and never come back, and not make me sleepy."

The clerk handed her a business card with an address in China Town. "Here try them. If all our lemon stuff makes you sleepy, then maybe a folk cure will cover the symptoms, and allow you to terrorize, err.. feel good, um better."

Vicky grabbed the card and left the drugstore. She followed the directions to a small shop sandwiched between to older buildings. She walked into the shop, and yelled, "Hello? Anyone here who can fix me?"

An older Asian man walked out of the back of the shop, and looked at her. Vicky stood there under his gaze and grew tired. "Look, I got a cold, and flu and fever, and I need something to fix me, so I can go baby-sit a twerp and make some money, before his stupid gullible parents find someone else."

The Asian man looked at her and then after a few seconds, Vicky raised her voice even higher and screamed. I'm sick, I want to be better, so I can take care of the twerp, and get what's coming to me."

The old man smiled. "Please follow me to the exam room, and I'll see what I can do to fix you, so that you can get what's coming to you."

Vicky huffed, "about time let's get this over with, and don't stick me with any needles."

The man smiled. "We will need a needle or two." He added "thousand" under his breath.

"All right then. Let's get this over with" Vicky said.

The man led Vicky to a back room and sat her down on a stool. He proceeded to examine her, and noted her fever, sneezes, cough and other usual cold symptoms. He placed a needle or two, not the two thousand he wanted into her shoulders, neck and arms. These stopped the symptoms almost immediately. He then mixed a brown powder with a little bit of oil. He added hot water and told her to drink it. Vicky shrugged not noticing that she had over a dozen needles stuck in her by ones and twos over her neck shoulders, and arms. She drank the potion and noticed a lemony flavor, then she felt a wave of dizziness engulf her, then it was gone.

Vicky looked around the shop. When she first came in all she could see was a dark dirty shop. She now saw gold dust flying through the air, and instead of darkness, she saw age, and antiquity and splashes of muted color. She thought she saw a small child with a pink hat in the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look, the child looking vision was gone.

Vicky took a deep breathe, and reached into her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the Turner's. "Hello Mrs. Turner. This is Vicky. I'm running a little late, I had to go on an errand for … for someone who was sick. I'll be right over to baby sit Timmy for the week for you. No, no, that's all right. I don't need extra for the inconvenience." Vicky hung up the phone and put it in her pocket without realizing what she had said.

The Asian Man smiled. "Now you're fixed. Don't be surprised if anything seems different, it will take some time to fully fix everything."

Vicky nodded and threw some money at him. "I'm out of here, and got to get to the twerrrrr…Timmy's house"

Back at Timmy's house, Mrs. Turner walked in to find Timmy walking in a circle. Actually Timmy was walking in a doughnut shaped hole, and only the top of his hat could be seen. She heard him muttering, "Army Camp, Pencil pushing Camp, the new learnatorium, Vicky, what to do what to do?"

"Sweetie that was Vicky she's on the way over, so the choice has been made for you. Isn't that great?"

Timmy jumped out of the hole and screamed "WHAT? I haven't made up my mind yet."

Timmy's dad answered. "Son when you are late making choices, then choices are made for you. If you had gone to Pencil pushing camp, you would have learned that."

Timmy walked up the stairs to his room, yelling over his shoulder. I'm going to my room to get the first aid kit, extra food to eat, and locking myself in, till I'm 21."

"Okay. Isn't that great? Timmy's going to make a choice to make Vicky's job easier. He's a natural for the next all summer long pencil pushing bootcamp. The camp I went to, instead of Dictator School, when I met you honey." Timmy's dad beamed.

Timmy's mom smiled, "I remember, because I had to tell you in excruciating detail about that race you won, even though it was sooo hot that day, all the other children's shoes melted and stuck to the ground.

Timmy's dad beamed, "Yes I won that race, but I don't remember much except you waking me up in my home made tent, in the back yard and telling me I won."

"Yes, and for some reason, you really wanted lemon aide to drink" Timmy's mom answered.

In Timmy's room, the colored tropical birds flew in and poofed into small bodied big headed figures. "Aww sweetie, what wrong? Are you going to miss your parents this week? Wanda asked, even though she knew the answer

"Yes I'm going to miss mom and dad, and I'll miss you guys after Vicky kills me. An evening with Vicky while my parents are in the same town is bad. An overnight stay with Vicky when my parents are a phone call away is horrible. But a week with Vicky with my parents out of town, and no way to call them, and no help available is going to be murder. Mine!" Timmy shouted. Timmy then folded up on his self. When he was balled up and comfortable, he started rocking back and forth, and sucking his thumb. "This isn't real, this isn't real"

Wanda waved her wand and floated Timmy to his bed. It took another wave, to get Timmy to straighten out. It took two waves, and Cosmo's help to get Timmy to stop sucking his thumb. Cosmo floated over and noted that if someone came up with thumb flavored candy, they could make a killing. Wanda narrowed her eyes, "Don't mention killing. Timmy's upset enough as is."

"Don't worry sport. The week won't seem as long as you think it will" Cosmo offered.

Timmy looked up, "You think so?"

"Of course, Vicky may do you in during the first few days. Then you'll have nothing to worry about"

Wanda waved her wand again. A cork appeared in Cosmo's mouth sealing it shut.

"What Cos-no brains means is that after a day or two, you'll adjust and adapt to what's happening and learn to live with the difficulties, and we'll be here for you" Wanda said soothingly.

"You think so?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"Well of course. The rules say we can't allow anything bad or hurtful happen to you. I mean really bad, or really hurtful" Wand added.

"What about when Trixie turned me down, or when Vicky made me balance on a razor blade over a tank of sharks, or when Crocker…"

"Those were things that did hurt, or were bad, but those are a part of growing up, and learning" We can't interfere with that." Wanda said.

"Can you define what level of bad you can stop, so I can know when you'll save me?"

"Ugh no, that too is part of the learning process" Wanda answered.

A loud crash and boom shook the room. A flash of lightening and smoke filled the room.

"Puny fairies, I have come to take you back to Fairy World" a loud heavily accented voice shouted.

"Oh no! It Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe." Wanda screamed.

Timmy looked up. "I know that. Why do you have to announce it every time we see him?"

"Its part of the rules in the appendix. He likes it when we do that." Wanda answered.

As Wanda explained this part of the rules, Jorgen took form and appeared in Timmy's room. Jorgen pointed his wand, which in another fairy's hands would look like a tree trunk. "Puny fairies, you are not supposed to talk about what level of harm becomes harm. Otherwise Puny human child would never learn when danger is real, or really real." Time for Wand UP training."

Timmy leaped off the bed, "No you can't take them away and make me forget. I won't remember what they said anyway. Remember short attention span, all F's in school, and what was I talking about?" Timmy added hoping to undo what had been done.

"Puny human child who is as much trouble as Cosmo, the Puny fairies are not going for good. They are going for touch up learning on the rules. They will have to re-read the rules and answer a 500 question essay test. They should be back in a few days." Jorgen looked at Cosmo, who still had a cork in his mouth. "Make that a week."

Timmy looked around, hoping to make some good out of this. "No, you can't take them now. Vicky is coming. She'll be here a whole week. She'll kill me. She'll hurt me, she'll make me were a maid's outfit and clean the whole house, and wear chains and, and, and…"

Jorgen held up his wand. "It is true that human Vicky is bad, and is one reason these puny fairies are assigned to you. However because of what was said that should not have been said, these puny fairies will need re-training. I give you a choice. Either puny fairies go with me, and come back in a few days," looking at Cosmo, "Well maybe a week, or they go with me, and don't come back, or I give you a special fairy whistle that should a danger occur, it will summon an unassigned fairy to look at the problem, and see if an intervention is called for."

Cosmo finally pulled his cork out, and asked, "Wouldn't that negate the re-training if Timmy learned what was growing up pain and danger, and intervention level pain and danger?"

Jorgen stroked his chin. "Puny Cosmo, you are right." The room fell silent as the universe tilted on its axis. Part of the tilt was because Cosmo said something that Jorgen felt was right. The other part of the tilt was because Wanda took a full swing at Cosmo, and the force of the blow was felt everywhere.

Timmy scratched his head. "How was Cosmo able to ask a smart question, and screw things up?"

"Timmy, sometimes when Cosmo can't speak for a period of time, and his thoughts or his comments bind up, and actually form a coherent idea. It almost as if it's distilled under pressure." Wanda Answered.

"The choice is made," Jorgen thundered.

"What? I didn't make a choice." Timmy cried.

"When you take to long to choose, choosing is done for you." Jorgen replied.

"Here is selective forgetacine, to forget selective things. Timmy Turner here is the choice that you will forget. You will forget about intervention levels of pain and danger. You and puny fairies will forget Cosmo was right, and put universe on right axis again." Jorgen sprayed Timmy in the face with Selective forgetacine. And to make sure the universe was placed back onto the right axis, Jorgen to a full swing at Cosmo to set things right.

Timmy blinked. "Jorgen Von Strangle! What are you doing here?"

"Additional training time for puny fairies!"

"But now? Vicky is coming. What will I do?"

"Puny human Child. There is a time when training takes place. It is in Da Rules. When it is in Da Rules, nothing can stop it. You will have no choice. Puny fairies will return in one week after test." Jorgen stated.

"Yeah Timmy, we'll be right back after making that mistake about in…mmmmmpphhh." Cosmo said, or tried to as another cork appeared in his mouth, this time with a string wrapped around it to keep it from coming out.

"Silly fairy, you should have used rope. Rope is like string, but more manly." Jorgen Said. "Now off to training before anything else happens."

Wanda flew over to hug Timmy goodbye, and Cosmo tried to say good-by, but was corked and could only mumble.

In a flash and a thunder clap, the fairies were gone. Timmy was sad, scared, angry, and confused. Had he forgotten something? Vicky coming, bad. Vicky staying the week while parents gone, worse. Fairy godparents gone for re-training. Incredibly awful, oh yeah curl up in a ball and suck thumb. That's what he forgot. As Timmy was curling up and finding his thumb, downstairs his parents finished packing the car.

"Honey I wish you wouldn't trip, and drop the bags. It sounded like a thunder clap." Timmy's mom said.

"I know dear, but it seemed the universe tilted, and felt like I was walking downhill with the bags. Now that all the bags are in car, the universe feels like it's on the right axis again." Timmy's dad answered.

As Timmy was rocking back and forth on his bed, and Timmy's parents were discussing the tilt of the Universe, Vicky walked into the house. "Ta-dah, I'm here where is the darling little twer….Twirly haired boy at? Vicky corrected herself quickly.

Timmy's parents ran out the door, yelling, "Bye Son. We're off to the meeting at the dude ranch, that Vicky said was too dangerous for kids. We love you"

Both Vicky and Timmy coughed as the peeling squeal and smoke from the tires cleared. Vicky turned to Timmy, "Guess what twerp, this whole week your mine to do with as I chose. I always make my choices quickly. Now get me a drink, and bring it to me on a silk pillow, while I watch TV." With that Vicky jumped on the couch. "OWWWWWWWWW!! Where did all these needles come from? Twerp get in here now."

Timmy walked in. "I couldn't find a silk pillow. Is Dacron Okay?"

"I don't care about that; get these needles out of my back and neck. Did your mother leave her sewing kit out?"

Timmy looked at the blood spots noting two things. Vicky's blood wasn't black, and his mom's sewing was worse that her cooking, and didn't have a sewing kit. Timmy went to the bathroom, and got cotton balls, tweezers, and band-aides. Returning to the living room, Timmy climbed onto the top of the sofa, and started to pull the needles out one by one. He quietly chuckled to himself, and dreaded that he would be feeling the needles soon himself.

As Timmy pulled the needles out, he held them in one hand, hoping to throw them away before Vicky got the idea to stick him with them. Vicky sat on the edge of the couch, and leaned forward. She realized that she had forgotten about the needles that Asian man had left in her. When she got back to his shop, he was going to pay for them. As the needles were being removed one by one, the cold and flu symptoms returned, but not as strong. Timmy plucked the last needle out. As it was stuck in a little deeper, it took more effort. When it popped out, Timmy fell backwards. As he did the needles he was holding in his had stuck into him.

"Oww!!" Timmy screamed. More in surprise, than pain. Vicky jumped up, and spun around.

"Now what?" Vicky asked. She noted that Timmy had stuck himself with the needles. At first she wanted to laugh, but that feeling was replaced with dread. Timmy was hurt. That feeling was replaced with fear. Why am I caring if the twerp is hurt? Is it because I didn't cause the pain directly?

"Get up, and check my back for more needles." Vicky ordered. And without a thought, Vicky pulled her shirt off, wearing only her jeans and a bra, sat back down. As Timmy pulled the last needle out of his hand, he searched her back for more needles. All of a sudden, it hit him. Vicky was almost topless, and her bra was the only thing between him and… When that thought hit him he stumbled. This time forward instead of back, and his hand still bleeding from the needles that had been stuck in him, came down on Vicky's back, which was still bleeding, from those self same needles, which Timmy had just pulled out.

Across town, a figure watched a crystal stone. He saw it turn black, then red, then pink. The stone cleared. The figure stood up. "Now is the time that you will be fixed. You will stop hating your feelings. Your true feelings will emerge. And when you are ready, you will get what is coming to you. When truth runs in your veins, you will suffer both the high and low. The ecstasy and the pain, and the joy." The figured smiled. Maybe he should have used more needles, but those used would be enough.

Vicky felt a wave of dizziness strike her again, and fell back. This action had two effects. One squishing Timmy Turner into the couch, and cause more blood to mix with Timmy's. After a few minutes, and a few struggles from Timmy trying to get free and breath, Vicky leaned to her side and closed her eyes. She felt Timmy fumbling around and climb off the couch. "Twerrrr..Timmy. I'm sorry I fell on you. I don't feel well, get me a blanket, and go clean something"

As Vicky lay on the couch, Timmy looked at her. Her sudden niceness, (As compared to her usual meanness) "Where is Vicky, and what have you done with her? And is she coming back?"

"Timmy, please don't argue, just get me a blanket, and leave me alone for a while." Vicky answered.

Timmy walked over to the closet, got a blanket out, and covered Vicky. Not after looking at Vicky's tee shirt on the floor, her modest bosom straining against her bra, and deciding this was something that was interesting, but beyond his ken. Timmy went upstairs and started up his video game, Crash Nebula steams the Crab Nebula, sequel to Crash Nebula Lassos the Horse Head Nebula. However he kept getting killed on the launch pad as he contemplated Vicky, her attitude change, and her bare skin. Looking down at his now red controller. "Great I forgot to wash the blood off before I started playing" Timmy went to wash his hands, and while in the bathroom, he considered how could he take advantage of this. He could wish for a camera…Wait. Fairy Godparents at training camp. He could call his parents… Wait,no phone. Timmy sat on the edge of the tub and thought several more dead end avenues.

While Timmy was thinking, he didn't notice his nose starting to run, nor did he notice that he was coughing gently. After a few minutes, Timmy went back to his room, and lay down. He had laid down to think, but his building cold caused him to fall asleep.

As both Timmy and Vicky slept, their minds began a journey. Neither one would like where their respective journeys would end. But that is the way of introspective dreams.

In her dream, Vicky took a long look at a mural filled from pictures of her life. She remembered being a young child, happy and carefree. Then the pictures took a darker twist. When she was 4, her parents went on a get away vacation. While they were gone, a baby sitter had come to watch over her. While her parents trusted this babysitter, Vicky hated him. He was her older cousin Ralph. Ralph liked to play games with Vicky. The games were usually ones that involved tying her up and leaving her upside-down in the closet, or the basement. Whichever scared her more. As Vicky walked along the Mural she remembered different things Ralph did to her. Making her do chores for no reason, dressing in silly outfits, like a French maid, a bunny rabbit, and a baseball catcher.

Vicky remembered wishing she was strong, and no one could hurt her, no one could make her do things she didn't want to. She started crying when she saw the pictures of her baby sister. Who took her place in her parent's eyes, and love. Vicky stood there watching the pictures and started to cry. She saw her family trying to make ends meet with the extra mouth to feed. No more movie nights and the Pizza Playland. No more trips to week end parks. She saw her father to weak to ask for a raise, and allow himself to be walked on by his boss. She remembered that was when not only did she have to become strong, so no one could push her around, but also to have money so no one could keep her from doing what she wanted.

When she was 12 she saw herself getting clothes and school supplies for Christmas, while Tootie got toys. She remembered being told, You're a big girl now, and you get big girl presents. That was when she decided that Tootie would never enjoy her toys. Vicky slid to the floor of the hallway remembering that was when it all came together. She had to be strong, and mean to protect herself. She had to have money, so she could get what she wanted. Fashion Fanny dolls, Music Boxes, all the stuffed animals she wanted. And if she couldn't have these things, then no one could.

Upstairs, Timmy lay on his bed. He had fallen asleep, and was starting his own dream. In this dream he saw his life as a series of short movie clips. He saw his mom and dad meeting for the first time. His dad's first angry glare at the Dinklebergs. He saw that his mother and father worked hard at jobs they didn't like in order to make sure he had a good home. He was Wanda and Cosmo appearing, and granting his wishes, because his mom and dad were too busy, or too tired to be there for him. He saw his parents hoping that the babysitter cared for him, as much as they really did.

Then the pictures changed. Timmy saw Vicky being mad, because she was trying to not appear weak. He saw that Vicky lived in a poorer part of town, and having to do without. He saw Vicky trying to be strong, but coming across as mean, and hating it. Timmy stood there looking at Vicky being closed to everything except her ideas of being strong, and wanting money in order to be free of things she didn't like. He saw Vicky being jealous of him and his friends, because their parents loved them, and she felt left out.

In his dream Timmy walked down a long dark hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door, with a light under it. Timmy opened the door, and saw Vicky on the floor, her hands covering her face, and he could her crying. Timmy didn't know what to do. He saw in the pictures Vicky's face being mean, greedy, and demanding. But if he looked closer at the picture, he could also see her being scared, and lonely. He wanted to walk up to Vicky and tell her something, but he decided he didn't know what to say, or do. So Timmy turned around and walked back down the hallway. As he was walking, he woke up.

Timmy sat up in his bed, and looked around. It had gotten dark outside, and his game was still in reset. Timmy slid off the bed, and turned the game off. He then went downstairs. He could see Vicky in the living room, asleep on the couch. He still didn't know what to say, or think. He stood there just watching.


End file.
